Tsuki hime
by idontcare697
Summary: Orihime is in hueco mundo sad and depressed, the moon her only companion, that is until she begins to want to understand her captor. She wants him to know what a heart is, what love is...She may have just fallen in love with him. ULQUIHIME XD


**Tsuki-hime**

"I'm coming in." Two arrancar came in rolling the cart of food following in after the pale espada. Waiting until the two arrancar left, shutting the door behind them, the auburn haired teen, whom was looking out and above through the small barred window finally spoke, "It's ..beautiful, isn't it?" Still looking up at the only source of light. She then slightly turned her head towards him, searching for any sign of life on his serious face, anything…in those emerald eyes of his.

"The moon," she continued. She forced a smile turning her back to him and her attention out the window once again. "It's amazing how something soo beautiful..could reflect light on something soo dark and hellish.. She referred to the dark, cold dessert of Hueco Mundo and the hellish castle of Las Noches to which she was confined to as captive. Even though it was called a dessert, it wasn't hot at all in fact, it was the coldest place she had ever been in.

"Don't you think..Ulquiorra..?," she again added, not expecting him to answer her rhetorical question.

"If you are implying your hatred towards this place, I suggest you keep your unnecessary comments to yourself," Ulquiorra replied annoyed at how she spoke freely of her hatred for Las Noches.

"How can I when-!" She said angrily walking a few paces towards him to express how she felt.

"Inoe Orihime," he interrupted, "I am not forcing 'nor asking you to do as you are told, perfectly, with a smile on your face. Your only task is to obey Lord Aizen-sama, which for now is to simply eat, sleep, and wait for further instructions," he said calmly.

"You are to do so without complaining or speaking a word of defiance." He ended exhausted of repeating the obvious for the fourth time during her captivity.

"Now," he spoke again in his monotonous voice, "Eat." She quickly with one finger wiped the single tear that had fallen from one of her two gray, helpless, eyes and unwillingly walked over to the pearl colored couch, sat and looked down at her food.

Orihime grabbed her fork and moved around the contents of her plate with a look of disgust on her face, though in truth she was starving and would gladly eat the food if HE weren't there, but she was too proud to admit defeat by eating the food.

'Why is he still he still here' she thought. 'He usually leaves after the food is brought' Orihime turned towards where Ulquiorra was standing only to find herself unable to break away from his captivating green eyes. He looked into 'her' eyes as if searching for her sole which made her feel vulnerable, as if all of her protective walls came crashing down only leaving herself unprotected, naked before him. Feeling defeated, she started eating finding no other way out of this.

The two arrancar came and left quickly with her silverware and the remains of her plate. Ulquiorra then started walking towards the door as well. She panicked. 'This is it I have to ask him, now is a better time then any' The adrenaline in her body stirred and finally, "Wait!" She yelled. He stopped and turned to her. "I..uh." She again panicked not knowing what to say, or rather how to say it. She then regretted ever stopping him from leaving.

"Well u-um a-actually," she stuttered feeling hopeless. "I-I was wondering or rather hoping if maybe tomorrow or any day really, you could possibly show me around the castle..?"

He looked at her indifferently like he always did, inside though, slightly surprised she would ask him to guide her around, but then again who else would? That snake-tongued bastard, Nnoitora? Or the aggressive killing-machine, Grimmjow. Lord Aizen himself? No, he was her only choice, she was stuck with him and she would have to get used to it.

"I'll request permission from Lord Aizen," he turned towards the door again. "If that is all, I'll take my leave now."

The door closed and for the first in what felt like forever Orihime genuinely smiled towards the moon hoping tomorrow would come soon.


End file.
